


Inappropriate

by Bridgette_Hayden



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Guardian (TV 2018), Guardian - Fandom - Freeform, M/M, Pic Fic, SOME CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN NON-CON/RAPE. SOME CHAPTERS DON'T. WARNINGS ARE CHAPTER BY CHAPTER., 镇魂 | Guardian - priest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden
Summary: For Zhao, Shen's beauty is physically painful.About this fic: Each chapter is a small Pic Fic of AU scenarios of Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, and possibly other characters.There is no chronological order to the stories and no set universe. These range from silly to dramatic, to utterly ridiculous. Non-con and and Mpreg may appear. I write these to relieve stress, so they could be anything.
Relationships: Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Inappropriate

Credit: Source is Yo Yo Television, creators of the Guardian Chinese TV series, based on the novel by Priest.

* * *

Zhao's gut tightened. He couldn't step back from the table. He couldn't look away. His fingers latched into the hooks of his belt loops to keep from touching Shen. To keep from stroking his perfect, tawny cheek and trailing over those dusky lips.

We all want to believe we're good people. But we're only as good as our options, he thought quietly.

He knew that he should move, do something, don't get caught staring like a perverted love-struck idiot. But professor Shen captivated him. Those good looks hurt him. How often did he get to see him out of his suit?

On anyone else, those looks would be ordinary, boring, dismissible. But on this gentle, mild man, they were bewitching. Shen exuded an innocence too good to be true, especially in a grown man, but was proving to be as methodical and calculating as the people Zhao locked up. He was a feast of unknowns, full of furtive glances and dark silence when he was awake. 

Zhao couldn't pin him down. So now was the time. If he wanted to do something as simple as running his hand down the length of Shen's flat board chest and stomach, now was the time to get away with it. Not that he would, but it felt amazing to let temptation pull him closer to the table. It led him, like a hand on his groin. He might as well have had a tuning fork in his pants. His hips followed the reverberations rolling off of Shen and telling him that this man was everything he's ever wanted, telling him that he was deeply under, and wouldn't wake up, wouldn't know, and wouldn't mind just one little kiss on those mesmerizing lips. Just one little touch.

Zhao could already feel his hand burning, ironing down Shen's thigh as he imagined stroking the fabric of his trousers. No one would know.

Of course, he was too decent a person to do this, but that didn't stop his mind from running with the idea. Shen laid out before him like a meal. Unresisting, which was willing enough. He could explore everything.

He saw his fingers scratching at dark threads, pawing around the swell of Shen's zipper. He saw himself tearing that black leather belt out of its silver clasp and yanking it undone until his hand wrestled its way past the copper teeth of the zipper and found the silkiest bliss on earth growing firm. He'd lift the hem of that tank top and devour those pink cloisters of nerves as if they were the very clitoral buds found tucked atop every woman's vagina. He knew his way around those, and the idea that he could have Shen weeping from what he could do to them, made him flush and shutter so involuntarily, that he lost himself in the moment.

When he opened his eyes, he was relieved to see that no one had caught him dreaming. No one had seen it. The only evidence soaked hotly through his shorts. He had time to clean himself up. Shen was still asleep. He couldn't believe it. That had never happened before. Not standing up, just looking and imagining. Further proof, this man was put here for him.

He backed out of the room, counting his blessings that he had not disturbed Shen or gotten caught.

When the door clicked behind him, Professor Shen opened his eyes and stared at it.

Human desire left him baffled. All that eagerness, all that readiness, and not one touch. Zhao's scented sweat, the pressure of his nearness, his breathing and heart rate, had all indicated that he'd wanted to. That he shook to reach out and take what was offered to him.

That was most unfortunate.

Shen felt a pang of failure and vowed to try harder next time.


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Shen Wei behaves like a completely different person.   
> (Warning, this fic flirts with implied dubious consent and non-con.)

Sourced from LEtv Official Channel, found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcbEH1z61mA&t=30s 

and here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1W3dfcG8xI&list=PLwsLvOM6Rc7dQC7iLXF5C8rNdDaL0nLEw&index=1

I don't know the name of the show or who produced it.

* * *

Why Pic Fics? Because you never know what’s going to alter your state of consciousness. A stray idea can feel so much better than boredom. 

_ Me

* * *

  
Zhao Yunlan has learned to keep still. He refuses to panic. 

Waking like this, on his stomach, hugging his pillow against his face, he has learned to distinguish two kinds of kisses on his back. The ones he loves are heated with just enough grazing teeth to keep him from falling back to sleep. Hard or gentle, they held Shen Wei’s signature reverence for his body. Sex was never casual to Shen Wei. It was a ritual, and he made sure Zhao knew that he was the centerpiece of the ceremony. 

The other kind of kiss trailed his skin, his shoulders and lower back, with searing jets of hot breath. But in each, as the tip of Shen’s tongue joined it, a cold puncture was left in its wake, sewing stitches of hot ice in wet lines all the way down his spine, and up again. On the mornings when Shen didn’t stop at the dimples above his ass, but lapped his way into dark places Zhao wasn’t comfortable with, those were the most unpredictable mornings. They could end in tears of bliss or disorientation caused by not knowing what the hell Shen Wei was doing to him.

Those were the times Zhao Yunlan had to admit, he didn’t know Shen Wei as well has he liked to believe. In fact, Shen seemed like a different person altogether. 

He’d gotten used to the Envoy’s strength. Shen was boyish one minute, blunt and domineering the next. It took a while for Zhao to come to terms with his boyfriend needing to be on top as much as he did. But his body began adapting to those long, plunging strokes, and when he had his first orgasm that way, he became more accepting of an equal partnership in intimacy. Especially when Shen Wei finally gave him what he wanted and lay beneath him. All long dark hair and disheveled to a sweaty glow, Shen Wei flushed from his handsome brow, down poreless cheeks, into the hollow of his throat. That blush spread across his chest. After that, Zhao Yunlan was okay with doing whatever it took to get what he wanted. 

“Okay, I’ll be your bitch in bed, but you gotta wear my ring. You gotta keep Daddy happy. Show the world you’re my husband. No take backs.”

Shen Wei agreed, and Zhao Yunlan spent three months having rings designed for them, just so that he could present them, answer already assured, in front of family and friends. He knew that proposal should’ve been private, but he’d been so happy, he couldn’t allow that historical ‘Yes’ to happen without as many witnesses as possible. If happiness was success, then he’d just told everyone who ever doubted him, who ever put him down, to suck it! Shen Wei was his now, and they had an agreement. 

So on these mornings, when the kisses were eerily spiked with a cold center, he made himself lie still. He made himself think about what he was going to do the next time it was his turn. That was one way to cope with Shen’s unsettling touch. On these mornings, it was too much like the touch of a stranger, only he was growing accustomed to it. 

He stifled a grunt as their bed sunk when Shen’s chest came down on his back. Pressed flat, all the air pushed out of him. All the right signals flooded his gut and his legs would’ve parted on their own, had Shen not the foremind to open them, spreading Zhao’s thighs apart. 

All the wrong signals alarmed in Zhao Yunlan’s mind, but were drowned out by a whisper in his ear. 

“Do you like me?”

The question was childish. The lick behind his ear was not. 

“I need you to say it.” That tone was almost a growl.

Zhao said it, and braced himself for the pressure that would bring tears. At first, it really had hurt, but he loved Shen Wei and so put up with the Envoy’s painful tastes. And now, sometimes, those orgasms were stronger than the ones he had any other way. 

He let it happen. He fisted his sheets, holding in winces for as long as he could, and hid his face behind Shen’s veil of hair as it spilled over his shoulder and onto the pillow. The bed frame jarred, moaning at its joints as Zhao Yunlan suffered being embedded into his mattress. 

This other Shen Wei was like a stranger, finding places inside of him that he didn’t even know were valid, let alone suitable for sex, and razing over them as if he didn’t give a damn whether Zhao could take it or not. Every push made an impossible demand, but every retreat took something exquisite with it, until it took all pistons at full speed to make Zhao’s brain shut up and stop questioning who this man was, or what he was doing to him. 

This is your precious Wei. Let it happen. Let him have it. 

Before he knew it, he was biting and gnawing on two fingers in his mouth, which were not his own. He tried not to draw blood as vibrations shook his body, reducing him to a quivering puddle. Who knew there was something in the deeps of his guts, that when grazed even slightly, sent shock waves through every muscle in his body. 

He was still shivering when he opened his eyes to silky laughter and saw fine strands of hair blanketing his bicep. As they both gasped for air, Shen Wei’s breath burned like an icicle against his neck. 

That’s when he noticed the hair. Those lovely strands reflected in the morning light. They were off color, not black and lustrous, but pale and faded. Even silvery. 

It happened like that sometimes. On mornings with kisses as sharp as needles. He’s learned that the Envoy in Shen Wei can do extraordinary things with his body. He knows that if he rolls over and studies Shen’s face, he will see that same stunning smile that he’s come to know, unusually electric and devious. 

So he doesn’t roll over. He doesn’t question it. He lets go of the mattress and grips the headboard. It has a small sliding cabinet built in, with a mirror finish. He can see his own dazed reflection. He can see the man kissing his back. 

Shen Wei raises up, taking an interest in his reflection also. It’s like he’s posing, wanting Zhao to take a good look at him. 

“Do you like me?” He grins. 

This silver-haired Shen Wei runs his hand down his bare chest, inviting Zhao Yunlan’s eyes to exploit him. 

The question unsettles Zhao in a way that he can’t ignore, now that his head is clearing. What was it about Shen, that he always wanted that specific question answered on mornings like these? 

_That question,_ he wanted to tell him, _keeps us strangers. The more you ask it, the more you make me think that we don’t know each other at all._

It had lost its charm. 

But he doesn’t say this. He’s too busy looking at the reflection of the man straddling his back. That laughter, that long pale hair and naked torso, seem so out of place. So mocking of his confusion. 

He would have to work up the courage and risk offending his husband. He had put it off until he was truly uncomfortable. He had to know. Why did Shen Wei prefer to change his appearance and demeanor every so often? Why were his kisses as sweet as plump jelly rolls, with a center core of stinging ice? And why did he have to keep asking that stupid question? It didn’t fit him. 

In the mirror, the man with tinsel-pale hair, met his stare. His smile struck gloriously, persuading Zhao Yunlan to postpone his questions. He appeared so certain of his beauty, in a way that Shen Wei was not. So smug and leering, as his smile teased Zhao into submission. 

Zhao decided that he really didn’t know this side of Shen Wei, after all. 

_Who are you?_

This was his last thought, before giving in to the velvet touch of hands sliding down his back.

  
End 

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you haven’t guessed it, yes, that’s not Shen Wei with Zhao. That’s his twin brother Ye Zun, taking advantage of Zhao. This is exactly what I thought was happening in the book, the first time Zhao and Shen got together. I was like “Oh, no. I bet that’s his evil twin brother trying to defile Zhao just because he belongs to Shen.” I was excited as hell. I couldn’t let myself believe that Shen was actually that dominant, with a face that sweet. I was wrong. But, alas, I respected the author’s choices and had a damn good time anyway. Zhu Yi Long had a lot to do with that. :-) 


End file.
